Arc-V Spirit Day
by HiroLemonFan
Summary: In the world of Yu-Gi-Oh, the characters don't celebrate Halloween. Instead, they call it Duel Monsters Spirit Day. And on the days counting down to this year's Spirit Day, the Yu-Salad Boys and the Energy Girls proceed to make new memories with their new lives. Takes place after the events of Arc-V Aftermath. Based on the YGOtober prompts on Tumblr.
1. Decorating

When Yuto was growing up, he loved Spirit Day. Starting in October, he and Lono would take out the usual Spirit Day decorations and decorate the house for when the little kids of Heartland City would visit their house for trick-or-treating. From the Kuriboh Jack-o-lantern to the stuffed zombie monsters, decorating the house was one of his favorite things to do.

So when Yuto started living with the Obsidians, he was rather…unimpressed with how they decorate for Spirit Day.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE," Orbital instructed, holding a clipboard. "REMEMBER TO PLACE THE SKELETON ANIMATRONICS TO THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE LAWN. AND PLEASE BE CAREFUL NOT TO DAMAGE THE HEDGES."

Yep, the countless robot maids were in charge of decorating the Obsidian household every Spirit Day. Sure the residence was smaller than a typical mansion yet bigger than a large house, but that wasn't an excuse for the Obsidians to let their robot maids handle all the work. So when he noticed the robot maids taking out Spirit Day decorations during breakfast, he had to ask about it.

"I beg your pardon?" Kameron asked.

"Sorry for asking," Yuto said. "But I had to find out why the robot maids are in charge of decorating the house for Spirit Day."

"We don't have time for that kind of stuff," Astra explained. "Us Obsidians already have quite a busy schedule, especially since Lulu now has daily therapy treatment."

"Because of the surgery?" Yuto asked.

"It's part of why I need physical therapy," Lulu clarified, briefly glancing at her wheelchair. "I feel bad about not being able to walk again, so mother and father want me to undergo special exercises to help me relearn how to walk."

"Our schedules are why we have robot maids in the first place," Shay added. "It's a lot easier for us than wasting time decorating the house."

But Yuto couldn't stand that kind of behavior. So later that day, before he headed to the family ballroom for dance lessons, he used his Duel Disk to call his cousin.

"You want me to do what?" Yuya asked.

"Bring over a box labeled 'Osaku Spirit Day Decorations' to the Obsidian residence," Yuto instructed. "It contains all the Spirit Day decorations I used to set up with mom."

"I would, but the Paradise Prep track team is training today," Yuya said. "What if I had one of my monsters drop off the box instead?"

"That will work," Yuto said. "Thanks Yuya."

"No problem," Yuya replied.

Later that day, while the Obsidians (and Yuto) were eating their lunch in the family dining room, Orbital entered carrying a box. "MASTER Y-YUTO, I HAVE RECEIVED A DELIVERY FROM SOMEONE WHO RESEMBLED THE MONSTER STARGAZER MAGICIAN," the head robo-butler reported.

Yuto's eyes widened in delight. "It's my old Spirit Day decorations," he explained.

Orbital peeked inside the box. "OH DEAR," he said. "THESE DECORATIONS APPEAR TO BE OLD AND CHEAP. SHALL I PROPERLY DISPOSE OF THEM?"

"No!" Yuto blurted out. But then he cleared his throat. "Please don't throw them out. Those decorations contain memories I had with my mom."

The Obsidians realized why Yuto wanted those decorations. "It's your first Spirit Day without her," Astra commented.

"Precisely," Yuto replied. "And after lunch, I want all of you to help me decorate the house with them."

"But Yuto, we're far too busy," Kameron said. "Don't you remember?"

"Of course," Yuto said. "But what about afterwards? We can still set up the decorations tonight."

"Tonight?" Shay repeated.

Yuto nodded in response. "Is that alright with you?"

"Of course, sweet knight," Lulu answered.

"Alright," Shay agreed.

"Well I suppose you are sort of part of this family," Astra said.

"Then it's settled," Kameron said. "Starting tonight, the Obsidians are going to…actually do housework."

And so, that evening, the Obsidians helped Yuto decorate the house for Spirit Day. Thankfully the robot maids were willing to help out, so it was a lot easier than they initially thought. Needless to say, this was going to be the first among many new Spirit Day traditions for the Obsidians.


	2. Scariest Character

While Paradise Prep was a school that primarily focuses on academic studies, the school board was alright with the students celebrating Spirit Day. Everyone was planning out annual festivities and discussing possible costume ideas. But this year was very special. Like everyone else from the Pendulum Dimension, the students were all looking forward to the return of Yusho Sakaki's yearly Spirit Day celebration.

Ah, yes. Yusho's Spirit Day celebration. It was when nearly all of the residence dress up as their favorite cards and enjoy festive treats and play various carnival games. But because this was the first year of the four dimensions finally merged back into one, the other cities were joining in on the festivities. So of course, ObsidianCorp took the opportunity to sponsor this year's celebration in order to continue regaining their lost wealth.

But while Yuya was heading over to his math class, he was greeted by an unexpected person. Or should I say, an unexpected voice.

 _"Yuya, I just wanted to say how sorry I am."_

"Zarc?" Yuya asked. "You have nothing to be sorry about. You already fixed things when you sort of restored the Original Dimension."

 _"It's not just that. Leo never told you how he got the idea to build Arc-V."_

"And you do?" Yuya asked.

 _"Yes."_

"Then what happened?" Yuya asked. He heard Zarc take a deep breath before answering.

 _"Several years ago, my spirit came to Leo in a dream. I told him that if he followed some simple instructions, he could build a machine that could help him revive Ray. But in actuality…"_

Zarc didn't respond. "Yes?" Yuya asked.

 _"…Arc-V's initial purpose was to…kill Ray Akaba."_

"What?!" Yuya exclaimed.

 _"Look, I noticed how you guys were getting all buddy-buddy with Ray's counterparts, so I figured that if they were all dead, you would be…you know…more willing to merge back into me."_

"So you manipulated Leo into thinking he could restore Ray while tricking him into killing Zuzu, Lulu, Rin, and Celina?" Yuya asked.

 _"Yeah, pretty much."_

"Wow," Yuya said. "You really are a monster." He heard Zarc chuckle.

 _"I wouldn't use that exact word. It'll insult the cards."_

Yuya let out a frustrated sigh as he finally arrived at math class. Sure Zarc was a bit of a tease and it felt like he didn't fully recover from his Supreme King phase, but it looked like he was going to be stuck with this disembodied voice for his whole life. He might as well get used to it.


	3. Scariest Monster

Yuri was staring blankly at a clipboard. Ever since Leo turned himself in for causing the Interdimensional War, while also appointing both Fusion counterparts as being in charge of Duel Academy, Yuri was promoted from high commander to co-headmaster alongside Celina. But with her wanting to focus on her academic studies at Paradise Prep, Yuri was left to handle things by himself.

Right now, the Predaplant user was trying to figure out how to promote this year's Spirit Day Masquerade Ball. He decided it would be easier for it to be on the day before Spirit Day so the ball doesn't conflict with Yusho Sakaki's Spirit Day celebration. But how was he going to let the other students know about the day change?

Suddenly, Yuri heard a growl from his deck. "Starving Venom?" he asked. "What is it?"

The Fusion dragon growled again. "Oh really?" Yuri asked, a sinister grin appearing on his face. "I like the sound of that." He activated his Duel Disk, ready to deliver a Wicked Dueltaining performance.

Some time later, the students of Duel Academy were minding their own business. However, a large shadow casted across the school. Upon looking up, the students were alarmed to see Starving Venom Fusion Dragon flying high in the sky. The older students recognized the frightening dragon as Yuri's signature ace, so no wonder everyone was scared.

But suddenly, flyers started to fall from the sky. Upon closer inspection, one could see Yuri standing on the palm of his dragon's hand as he tossed the flyers out to the students. "Come one, come all!" he announced, speaking into a megaphone. "Don't miss this year's Pre-Spirit Day Masquerade Ball! It's bound to be a delightfully wicked event!" He let out an evil laugh as he continued to distribute the flyers.

The Tyler sisters noticed the flyers. "Pre-Spirit Day?" Gloria asked.

"Yes!" Grace cheered. "So I won't miss the Sakakis' Spirit Day celebration!"

"Of course you would say that," Gloria said, wishing her sister would get over her small crush on Yuya.

"Wow Yuri," Aster mused to himself. "You had to go all dramatic, didn't you?"

The rest of the students were happy with this news, especially Dennis and Sora. With Yuri going all out with announcing this year's masquerade ball, they knew it would be the best one yet…even if the way he announced it was a bit unsettling at first.


	4. Demon

From the moment Yugo defeated Yuya in the Team Duel Tournament finals, Team Turbo's life changed forever. One minute they were mere commoners, the next they were officially Topsiders and on their way to becoming Turbo Duel pros. However, with Turbo Duels being more popular in America, they ended up leaving their home, far away from their friends.

At the moment, Yugo was in a hotel room in Vegas. Team Turbo was there to take part in the Riches Cup, a massive countrywide Turbo Duel tournament that also served as a charity fundraiser. But despite being the team leader, he chose to sit out, letting Shinji take his spot for the tournament. Besides, given by the feedback he was watching on TV, he had nothing to worry about. He knew his team would win.

"And now I call on my animal friends!" Rin announced as she began her lap around the Turbo Duel arena. "Majespecters Nekomata and Bunbuku, bring forth my Windwitches!"

"Incredible!" the announcer exclaimed. "It appears the Snowflake Princess herself has now mastered Pendulum Summoning!"

Yugo smiled softly. When Jack Atlas brought Team Turbo to America, Rin quickly developed a reputation as a real life Cinderella. It didn't take long before she quickly adapted to that reputation, even adding those two American-exclusive Pendulum cards to her deck to improve her dueling strategies.

But not even seeing his girlfriend duel could fully cheer up Yugo. This was going to be his first Spirit Day away from his home country. Even with his teammates (and Jack, of course), he still felt lonely.

Letting out a sad sigh, Yugo took out his Clear Wing card from his deck and looked at it. "Was it really worth it?" he asked his dragon. "Even I know you feel the same way. The other dragons probably miss their brother too."

 _"Actually, Clear Wing is a girl."_

Yugo was startled by the sudden voice. "Who said that?!" he exclaimed.

 _"Calm down, Yugo. It's me, the great Zarc Nightstone."_

That didn't help the blonde-banged Duelist calm down. "What're you doin' in my head, you psycho demon?!" he demanded.

 _"Look, it's not like I had a choice. When Leo separated Ray and myself back into you and the other seven counterparts, I ended up sticking around in spirit form. Now I can communicate with you and the rest of the salad-haired guys in each of your minds. Ray can do the same with her other selves."_

"Wait, so you're stuck in my head?" Yugo asked.

 _"Sort of. I can switch between each of your minds whenever I want. And with Yuto helping his girlfriend's family with decorating the house, Yuya helping his dad with an upcoming celebration, and Yuri working on a costumed party for Duel Academy, I figured I should check in with you to see what you're doing for Spirit Day this year."_

"Well not much," Yugo said, pouting slightly. "I miss my home."

 _"But didn't you always wanted to be a Topsider?"_

"Not like this," Yugo admitted. "If I had known Turbo Duels were more popular in America, I wouldn't have set out to become a pro." He brushed a hand through his now-short hair, a result of him having to look the part of being a Topsider. "Not to mention how much time will pass before my hair grows back."

But Zarc snorted a laugh. "What's so funny?" Yugo demanded.

 _"Everyone gets homesick. Sure it'll take time for you to adjust, but you'll be alright. I'm sure everyone else on the team feels the same way, even your girlfriend."_

"But what about everyone else back home?" Yugo asked. "They probably miss me."

 _"Of course they miss you, but they're also proud of you. Sure I kinda feel guilty for putting you through so much, but you're living your childhood dream with your girls. This should be the happiest time of your life."_

Yugo's gaze went back to the TV, which now showed Rin bringing out Windwitch - Crystal Bell as the arena was covered in sparkles. "Well she is pretty special," the Speedroid user said. But then he realized what Zarc said. "Wait, did you say 'girls'?"

 _"Yeah, you ditz. You're holding the other one."_

Yugo looked at his hand, realizing he was still holding his signature ace. "Wait… That means…" His eyes widened in embarrassment. "Clear Wing's been a girl this whole time?!"

 _"You didn't notice how curvy she is compared to the other dragons?"_

Yugo heavily blushed, causing Zarc to let out a frustrated sigh. "Everything is different now…" the Synchro counterpart muttered.


	5. Corn Maze

With this year's Spirit Day celebration coming in a few weeks, the Sakakis were working hard to prepare for the festivities. And since it was the first grand celebration since Yusho's disappearance, of course things had to be amazing. Unfortunately, not everyone was happy about celebration prep.

"Do we really need this much corn?" Sora asked.

"Yes," Yuya answered as he carried a box of Spirit Day decorations. "It's for the maze."

"But why should we even include a corn maze?" Sora asked. "It's probably gonna get ignored in favor of the more flashy attractions."

"Not quite," Yuya said. He showed Sora a small deck of cards. "This corn maze is gonna have some little friends."

Sora looked at that cards. "These are Naturia effect monsters," he said.

"Precisely, my brother from another dimension," Yuya said. "It's a game of hide and seek. Whoever finds the most monsters wins an amazing prize."

"Hmm…" Sora mused. "What if I include my Fluffal monsters for the corn maze?"

"Just your Fluffal monsters?" Yuya checked.

"Well yeah," Sora answered. "Naturia monsters are designed to look cutesy. It wouldn't hurt to add some of my cuddly creatures to the mix."

"Alright," Yuya said. "But you better not add your Edge Imp or Frightfur monsters. The corn maze is meant to be cute and harmless."

"Don't worry about it," Sora said. He checked some blueprints. "I was planning on adding Frightfur Sheep to the haunted house. She's the most harmless Frightfur monster I have since she doesn't have any sharp blades on her."

Yuya breathed a sigh of relief. As much as he likes Sora, he came to accept how unpredictable he could be. In other words, maybe it wasn't a good idea to let him join in on this year's festivities…


	6. Pumpkin Spice

Ever since Team Turbo came to America, it didn't take long for Rin to take an interest in American fashion. And needless to say, she loved wearing amazing designer brand she never heard of before, especially since she can now afford it due to her newfound status as an official Topsider. She even took an interest in an American shampoo brand called Herbal Essences, which had a special selection to help her maintain her naturally wavy hair while also giving her curls a pleasing scent.

Speaking of scent, Rin also took an interest in a lip balm brand called Lip Smackers, which was available in multiple different flavors. But what she really liked about it was that it made her lips more kissable to her boyfriend. Whenever she got a new fragrance, Yugo would turn it into a guessing game, trying to figure out which flavor it was. And with Spirit Day coming up, Rin recently bought a package of Spirit Day flavors.

So on one particular day, when Team Turbo was attending a baseball game in Kentucky, Yugo couldn't help but sniff. Curious, he looked over at his girlfriend. "I smell somethin' new," he said.

"Oh really?" Rin innocently asked. "Do tell?"

Smirking, Yugo leaned in and gave Rin a loving kiss, licking her lips as he did so. The kiss was very brief, but he was smiling wide. "I tasted pumpkin spice," he said.

"Correction," Rin said. "That was pumpkin latte. But it does contain that same spice, so I'll give you points for trying."

"Oh RinRin," Yugo sighed. "You're never gonna stop being adorable."

"Nope," Rin said. She gave Yugo another kiss, wondering how he would react to the Christmas flavors in a few months.


	7. Sweater Weather

When it comes to clothing, Lulu normally wore dresses. Her counterparts also wore dresses, but it was when they were younger, since they grew out of that phase for various reasons. Zuzu toned down her girly side, Rin switched to shorts for Turbo Duel convenience, and the tomboyish Celina hated dresses altogether. But Lulu? She still enjoyed wearing dresses with long, flowing skirts that swished near her ankles.

But during colder weather, Lulu had to switch her fashion style. Instead of dresses, she wore cute sweaters, warm leggings, and the best designer boots she could afford. And this year, Lulu was looking forward to wearing a recent custom sweater she requested.

So during lunch at the Heartland Duel School, Yuto was surprised to see Lulu wearing a black sweater with a pink heart and a picture of Dark Rebellion on the cover (along with dark blue leggings and pink fur boots). "Uh… Lulu?" he asked. "What's with the sweater?"

"Do you like it?" Lulu asked in response. "It's one of my new custom sweaters."

"Well I think it's a cute sweater," Sarah complimented.

"But…that's a chibi version of Dark Rebellion," Yuto stated.

"So what?" Alex asked. "Lulu has always worn custom sweaters during fall and winter."

"Precisely," Lulu happily said. "Plus I want to show off how much I love my handsome knight in shining armor."

That made Yuto smirk. "You sure know how to push the right buttons," he said, his hand slipping into hers with intertwined fingers. "Think you can get your robots to make a matching sweater with Assembled Nightingale?"

Lulu's face turned crimson. "Yuto!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Yuto asked. "Can't I show off how lucky I am to have fallen for a beautiful princess?"

"Oh, alright," Lulu said. "But no peeking!"

Yuto chuckled as he kissed Lulu on the lips. "As you wish, m'lady," he said.


	8. Festival

When Celina started attending Paradise Prep, she was initially a bit quiet towards the other students. It didn't help that she had to take part in an extracurricular activity. As someone who barely got to socialize in Duel Academy, making friends was incredibly hard of her.

But shortly after the Team Duel Tournament came to an end, Celina was able to find her own group of friends: a couple of oddball students that surprisingly got along with each other despite contrasting personalities and interests. The group consisted of aspiring astronomer Emmet, drawing prodigy James, spelling bee champion Ramone, a blind boy named Damon, Mathlete twin sisters Lilly and Olivia, and Junior Chipmunk scout Mary. With Celina's help, they formed the Breakfast Club, an official school club where the club members discuss various foods around the world. When it was greenlit, the club unanimously made Celina the club president.

So like all the other Paradise Prep clubs, the Breakfast Club was given a booth for the yearly fall festival. Unfortunately for them, not a lot of people wanted to stop by their booth.

"Okay guys," Celina told her friends. "We each made various Spirit Day-themed treats for the booth and we all tested our foods before displaying them. And yet no one wants to try out treats. What are we missing?"

Ramone glanced at the booth's sign. "Maybe it's our club name," he suggested.

"Yeah," Mary agreed. "Celina, you're a great club president, but where did you come up with the name?"

"That's easy," Celina said. "This is a club about discussing global cuisines. And since a lot of people eat breakfast, what better name for our club than the Breakfast Club?"

After a bit of stunned silence, Damon burst into laughter. "Seriously?" he asked it between fits of laughter. "That's where you got the name from?"

But Celina was confused. "Yeah," she said. "What's funny about that?"

Olivia let out a sigh. "Haven't you heard of the American film under the same name?" she asked.

"Wait, there's an actual film called The Breakfast Club?" Celina asked, genuinely confused. "That sounds pretty boring."

"Celina, my friend, we have a lot to talk about," Mary said.

* * *

 **A/N: Celina's friends are based on characters from an old Kids WB show. Can you figure out what the show is? ;)**


	9. Candy Corn

Zuzu always liked snacking on candy corn during the month of October. To her, there was nothing more satisfying that popping a few in her mouth for a quick treat fix. It was also her favorite kind of Spirit Day candy, so of course she would like snacking on it.

At the moment, Zuzu and her dad were helping the Sakakis (and Sora) prepare for their Spirit Day celebration. But while she was arranging the Solid Vision technology used for the live Duel Monster shows, she noticed a familiar hand swipe near her. Her eyes glanced up and widened in alarm. "Yuya, give that back!" she exclaimed.

"Depends," Yuya said, waving Zuzu's bag of candy corn. "Can you pass a simple test?"

"What test?" Zuzu asked.

"It's a fun little game I just came up with," Yuya said. He took a piece of candy corn from the bag. "Snatch this from me without using your hands." He then proceeded to place the candy piece between his teeth, all while having a cheeky grin on his face.

"Very funny," Zuzu said with an eye-roll. "Now stop messing around. We still have a lot to do for the celebration."

But Yuya just stood there with the candy piece between his teeth. Realizing there was no way out, Zuzu let out a huff. "Fine," she said.

Zuzu looked at Yuya for a while. He said she has to snatch the candy corn without using her hands. And since she was currently wearing shoes, she realized the only way she could work with this was to use her mouth. So she walked over to him, proceeding to grab the candy corn with her teeth. But once she put the exposed piece between her own teeth, something unexpected happened.

Yuya proceeded to bite down on the candy corn and surprise Zuzu with a quick kiss, letting half of the candy piece fall in her mouth. When he was done, he was smiling wide. "Congratulations," he said. "You figured it out."

Zuzu was surprised. "You did that just so you could kiss me?" she asked.

"Yep," Yuya answered. "'Cause I love kissing my girlfriend."

Zuzu rolled her eyes as she snatched her bag of candy corn and push Yuya aside with her free hand. As much as she loves him, sometimes he could be a bit of a pain.


	10. Angel

On Duel Monsters Spirit Day, Duelists had the option of dressing up as their favorite Duel Monster cards. And of course, the Obsidian siblings were no exception. But instead of buying costumes at a store, they had their robot maids design the costumes for them.

Right now Lulu was currently in the tailor room for a fitting. Since her choice of costume this year was Mariamne, the True Dracopheonix, she was wearing a gorgeous white gown with long sleeves, a pale yellow veil, crystal high heels, and white feathered wings. Overall, her costume looked absolutely gorgeous.

"YOU LOOK AMAZING, MISTRESS LULU," a robot maid said.

Lulu smiled at her reflection. "I know," she agreed. This might as well be one of her fanciest costumes yet.

At that moment, Yuto walked in. "Hey Lulu, do you know where-" He stopped speaking upon seeing his girlfriend.

"Yes Yuto?" Lulu asked.

The eggplant-haired teen turned crimson. "You look like an angel," he blurted out.

"It's my costume," Lulu explained. "I'm supposed to be Mariamne, the True Dracophoenix."

"Really?" Yuto asked. "Because it looks like a wedding dress."

"A wedding dress?" Lulu repeated. She looked at her reflection once more. Sure enough, her outfit did resemble a typical wedding dress. "Did you think-"

"What? No!" Yuto said, blushing even harder. "You just…look very pretty in that outfit."

Lulu smiled softly, flattered by her boyfriend's compliment. "So what did you want to ask me?" she asked.

Yuto regained his composure. "I wanted to know if your family has any old armor," he explained. "It's for my Spirit Day costume."

"Armor?" Lulu repeated. "Are you planning on dressing up as one of your Phantom Knights?"

"Of course," Yuto answered. "The Phantom Knights of Break Sword."

"Check the training," Lulu said. "I think you can use the armor from old training dummies."

"Thanks," Yuto said.

As the eggplant-haired teen left to go to the costume room, Lulu thought back to what he said. Her costume really did look like a wedding dress.

"ARE YOU FEELING WELL, MISTRESS LULU?" the robot maid asked.

"Yes, I am," Lulu answered. "But…can you add a few layers to the skirt? It kind of looks flat."

"CERTAINLY," the robot maid replied.


	11. Witch

For Rin, she didn't have a hard time adjusting to her new life in America. With every duel Team Turbo participated in, she started to develop a bit of an ego, even putting on a cutesy, idol-type act when she duels. And during the yearly Fashion Week promotional tournament in New York City, Rin was being as flashy as ever.

"Alright everyone!" Rin cheerfully announced. "As you can see, I'm in a bit of a pickle. My opponent has Revendread Slayer and two Vendread Chimeras. But I have a little trick up my sleeve." She revealed a card in her hand. "My trusted Polymerization!"

As the crowd cheered loudly, Rin's smile grew. "Now to use it to fuse my Winter Bell with the Glass Bell in my hand! Maiden of snow and ice, become one with the magic of crystals and shed your ragged disguise to reveal the princess within! I Fusion Summon Windwitch…"

"Crystal Bell!" the crowd exclaimed.

And in a flash of sparkles, Crystal Bell had appeared onto the field, twirling around as sparkles covered the whole arena. This had become Rin's signature dueling move, and every single one of her fans loved it when she brought out her ace.

"But that's not all," Rin continued. "Next I'll use Crystal Bell's special ability to not only copy her former shell's ability, but also convert the shell's level into effect damage."

And just like that, the Vendread user lost nearly half of his life points. "Now Crystal Bell, attack one of the two Vendread Chimeras and finish this duel with Sparkling Snow Gust!" Rin declared.

With a gust of sparkly snow, Rin was able to get rid of her opponent's remaining life points, earning her the win and securing her winning streak. She let out a cheerful laugh as she waved to the crowd.

"And she's done it again!" the announcer exclaimed. "Rin from Team Turbo has pulled off another victory! Can anyone defeat this snowflake princess and her Windwitches?"

"I'll take on anyone, anytime!" Rin said with a wink as the crowd chanted her name. "But don't go easy on me! I love a challenge!"

Yugo, who was watching from the sidelines, smiled. It was times like those he was lucky to be dating girl as amazing as Rin. With her Windwitch strategies and growing dueling arsenal, she was bound to become a fan favorite in no time.


End file.
